My Love
by Thatx1xchick
Summary: Along with Renesmee, EJ was also born to Isabella and Edward Cullen. While at a new high school, EJ meets the new girl Ellie who shares uncanny similarities to every member of his family but with major, perhaps even deadly, differences as well. Warning: Abuse and Mild language
1. Chapter 1

_Along with Renesmee, EJ was also born to Isabella and Edward Cullen. While at a new high school, EJ meets the new girl Ellie who shares uncanny similarities to every member of his family but with major, perhaps even deadly, differences as well._

**EJ's POV**

My family and I sat at our regular table at Forks High School as I tried to appear normal which of course was difficult. My sister Renesmee and I are vampire human hybrids with a vampire family and werewolf friends. Normal, right? My father Edward sat across from us with my mother Bella sitting beside him. He was trying to lock out others' thoughts which today were focused on a new girl that had just moved here with her parents.

"You two are to be extra nice to her ok?" mom whispered. "I remember being the new girl here."

"Ok mom," ness whispered with a smile. My sister loved to make new friends and will jump at any opportunity to do so. I just rolled my eyes, way to be inconspicuous ness and mom. Dad raised an eyebrow at me and touched my arm quickly so no one saw. With my powers, I can hear peoples thoughts if I have physical contact with them. I could also produce a shield that guards me and anyone I choose from physical attacks.

"_Be nice and don't roll your eyes at your mother young man,"_ he scolded in my mind. I flushed at the scolding. I nodded in conformation and mouthed a quick apology. Dad nodded his head and looked at my mom lovingly. I looked around bored and caught some girls checking me out along with the rest of my family. Really? Everyone in my family save me has already found their mates even my twin sister.

"So," Uncle Emmett started, "has anyone met this new girl?" We all shook our heads.

"I can't see her either so maybe ness or EJ will meet her first, "Aunt Alice said with her overly-excited voice.

"Yay!" ness said smiling. "What does she look like?" This question was directed at our father who must have seen her in others' thoughts. He was about to speak when he looked over and pointed quickly across the cafeteria.

"That's her," he said.

She had just walked in and took her surroundings in before she proceeded. She walked around a bit confused. She was petite with light brown, dark blonde hair that reached her middle ack. Her brown eyes searched for a place to seat. Ness smiled and shot up from her seat.

"Ness…" I warned as she quickened her pace to the poor new girl.

"Hi," ness greeted as she stopped in front of her.

"Hello," the girl said softly in return. She seemed very shy.

"I'm Vanessa but people call me ness," my sister smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said quickly. "I'm sorry but I must go." She made a hasty get away out the cafeteria doors. Ness stared after her confused before returning to the table.

"That was weird," she said a little sad at the rejection.

"She's probably nervous about meeting people, ness," mom said trying to cheer her up.

"What did her thoughts say, daddy?" ness asked in a low whisper.

"She thought 'Wow she's very friendly. Why is she talking to me though? She is sitting with all those people. I hope she doesn't ask me to sit with them.'

"Why wouldn't she want to sit with us?"

"Maybe, we scare her," I said.

"A lot of people are intimidated by us," ness agreed sadly but smiled after a second. "I'll still try to be her friend anyway."

"Good for you, sweetie," mom praised. The bell to report to class rang at that moment.

"I can't believe you are a dancer," ness teased on the way to class . I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't a dancer in the class; I just played the piano and did the audio for the school performances.

"Whatever ness," I chuckled. "Go to class."

"Ok, bro," she giggled, "see you later." She raced off as I entered the class. I went straight to the piano.

"Oh, EJ," Mrs. Heath called to me. "We don't need a piano today but will you put this CD in and put it on track 5?"

"Sure," I said with a grin. I did as instructed and sat in one of the empty auditorium seats.

"Ok everyone," Mrs. Heath started, "We are going to do a new dance that my sister, who is in college for the preforming arts, created. My assistant Mr. Taylor and I will demonstrate." Suddenly the door opened and the new girl walked in.

"Sorry," she said and sat her stuff down.

"It's ok, we were just about to demonstrate a new dance," Mrs. Heath said and nodded at me to start the music. As the music started so did they. It was a sort of hip hop and tango mixed together.

"Ok everyone," she said out of breath, "Your turns." She paired everyone up. "Ok does everyone have a partner?"

"I don't" the new girl said.

"Oh and we don't have anyone else to…" she began to say until she looked at me and smiled. "EJ, come be partners with her." Oh no. I have to dance? My family would never let me live it down. Ok well not my whole family, just Uncle Emmett. I got up reluctantly and got on the stage followed by the shy girl. The other girls huffed at the injustice that I wouldn't get to dance with them.

Everyone was in place as the music started. This girl's heart thudded at the same rate as mine and my sisters. Did she sprint to class or something? I offered her my hand and when she touched me an electric current coursed up my arm. Wow. Like I love you by Justin Timberlake played as we moved. We began to dance and she was amazing might I add. There was a lot of twirls lifts and dips in the choreography and she moved elegantly with each one; she was so graceful unlike how my mom was when she was a human. The song ended with a dip and we just stared into each other's eyes until I lifted her out of the dip.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Heath exclaimed. "You two are absolutely amazing! You should be in our program!"

"No," we both said in unison.

"Oh, well that's too bad." She was disappointed but directed her attention to the rest of the class. "Good now we will practice this dance for the rest of the week…." The girl and I tuned her out and sat down in two seats.

"Hello," I greeted awkwardly, "My name is EJ Cullen."

"It is nice to meet you, EJ. My name is Isabelle but I go by Ellie," she smiled. Isabelle, really? What a coincidence.

"Wow my sister's name is Isabella but she goes by Bella."

"Wow," she smiled, "That's weird. So, EJ, is that short for something?" It is short for Edward Jacob but since dad goes to school here I have to just go by EJ.

"Nope, just EJ," I smiled my famous crooked smile that my mom says makes me look like dad.

"Cool. Wait you're a Cullen? So that ness girl is your…sister?"

"Yep, she's actually my twin."

"I wish I had a sister or even a cousin," she sighed.

"Do you have a brother then?"

"Nope, It's just me and my parents," she said. I hope she didn't think I was prying too much. I need to change the subject.

"So where did you learn to dance like that?" She blushed at the implied compliment.

"No one ever taught me to dance," she admitted.

"Then you are pretty talented," I smiled.

"Thanks EJ," she said with a new blush. "You're not too bad yourself." I just smiled. The green flannel she was wearing really brought out her eyes and complimented her pale skin. Her heart still hammered away in her chest. Is she ok? Soon the period was over. Everyone gathered their stuff and filled out.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked not wanting to leave her. Wow where did that come from?

"I have art with Mrs. Lockhart," she said without looking at the crumbled schedule. I have history at the opposite end of the school.

"I'm heading that way. Would you like me to show you where it is?" She smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth.

"I would love that." We walked slowly as we exited the auditorium.

**Tell me what you think! Thanks! 3 I will update when someone reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellie's POV**

I got my things from my room which only held a hard bed and a nearly empty closet. I had five tops, five jeans, one skirt, two bras and five pairs of panties with one pair of converse. It was quite generous of my parents to give me so such since I did almost kill my mother when I was born. I deserve their hate.

I walked down the stairs and saw my father and mother waiting for me by the front door.

"Isabelle," my mother said as if she wanted to turn her nose up at me. "You will not draw attention to yourself. You will not make friends. They will only lead to trouble. Besides who would want to be friends with you?" both of my parents laughed at the notion.

"Remember," my father said as if to hiss at me, "going to school is a privilege not a right and it can be taken away. In fact it is very kind of us to let you go at all especially since you have been nothing but a strain on us since you were conceived," he concluded as my mother nodded in agreement. We all were silent.

"You are right, father. I am so grateful to you both for your generosity. I am so sorry for the hardships I have caused you," I said trying to make them less angry with me. A sharp pain stung my right cheek.

"No one gave you permission to speak," my mother yelled as she drew her hand back from slapping me.

"Forgive me please," I asked as I tried not to cry.

"Get out of here, Isabelle," my father ordered as he gripped the back of my neck and shoved me out the door. To appease the neighbors, my parents stepped out on the porch with smiles on their faces.

"Have a good day at school, honey," my mother said sweetly.

"Remember no boys," my father chuckled although he meant it. I plastered on my fake smile.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. See you after school," I said with a wave. I ran to school.

**Lunch that day**

I entered the cafeteria and looked around. I so wish I could make friends. All the seats were full so I decided to just go outside and hunt. I am very thirsty. Before I could leave however a brown haired, brown eyed girl came up to me.

"Hi," the girl greeted as she stopped in front of her.

"Hello," I said softly in return. I have to go quickly before I have to go to class.

"I'm Vanessa but people call me ness," the girl smiled. Wow she's very friendly. Why is she talking to me though? She is sitting with all those people. I hope she doesn't ask me to sit with them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said quickly. "I'm sorry but I must go." I tried to make a hasty get away out the cafeteria doors. Ness stared after me confused before returning to her table.

I felt horrible for just leaving like that but I must hunt and mother said no friends.

**5th period**

I was so late. On the first day? Gosh, I am awful at this student thing. I entered the auditorium, everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Sorry," I said and sat my stuff down. How embarrassing.

"It's ok, we were just about to demonstrate a new dance," the teacher, Mrs. Heath, said and nodded at a cute boy to start the music. Wow where did that come from. Father said no boys. As the music started so did they. It was a sort of hip hop and tango mixed together.

"Ok everyone," she said out of breath, "Your turns." She paired everyone up. "Ok does everyone have a partner?"

"I don't" I said shyly. I'm used to people over-looking me.

"Oh and we don't have anyone else to…" she began to say until she looked at the boy and smiled. "EJ, come e partners with her." He didn't seem too excited to be my partner. I do not blame him though. He got up reluctantly and got on the stage and I followed. The other girls huffed at the injustice that he wouldn't get to dance with them.

Everyone was in place as the music started. This boy's heart thudded at the same rate as mine. Did he have a heart condition or something? He offered his hand and when I touched him an electric current coursed up my arm. Wow. Like I love you by Justin Timberlake played as we moved. We began to dance and he was amazing might I add. There was a lot of twirls lifts and dips in the choreography and he did so perfectly, not affected by my weight. The song ended with a dip and we just stared into each other's eyes until he lifted me out of the dip. He was so good looking….

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Heath exclaimed. "You two are absolutely amazing! You should be in our program!"

"No," we both said in unison. Mother and father would never allow it.

"Oh, well that's too bad." She was disappointed but directed her attention to the rest of the class. "Good now we will practice this dance for the rest of the week…." The boy and I tuned her out and sat down in two seats.

"Hello," he greeted, "My name is EJ Cullen."

"It is nice to meet you, EJ. My name is Isabelle but I go by Ellie," I smiled. I just feel so comfortable around him... strange.

"Wow my sister's name is Isabella but she goes by Bella." How odd.

"Wow," she smiled, "That's weird. So, EJ, is that short for something?"

"Nope, just EJ," he said with an adorable crooked smile. Did he say Cullen though?

"Cool. Wait you're a Cullen? So that ness girl is your…sister?" I hope I didn't offend her or her family.

"Yep, she's actually my twin." Oh great going Ellie!

"I wish I had a sister or even a cousin," I sighed. Although, I never wish this misery on anyone else I wish for companionship.

"Do you have a brother then?" Maybe my parent would like to have a son better.

"Nope, It's just me and my parents," I answered. He is so sweet and kind to me. I wish this period would never end.

"So where did you learn to dance like that?" I blushed at the implied compliment. I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much

"No one ever taught me to dance," I admitted.

"Then you are pretty talented," he smiled.

"Thanks EJ," I said with a new blush. He is so cute and wonderful. "You're not too bad yourself," I said with a smile. He just smiled back at me. His black shirt really made his muscles pop. I had the sudden urge to touch him. Wow that's super creepy! Stay focused Ellie. Soon the period was over. Everyone gathered their stuff and filled out.

"So what class do you have next?" he asked. I had memorized my schedule the moment it was handed to me.

"I have art with Mrs. Lockhart," I said without looking at the crumbled schedule.

"I'm heading that way. Would you like me to show you where it is?" I smiled, showing all of my teeth.

"I would love that." We walked slowly as we exited the auditorium. This is so exciting. Maybe he actually likes me. I will pay for this later but right now I don't care.

**Please tell me what you think! Thanks! I'll update when someone reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't get a review but I was so excited for this chapter! Seriously though **_**one**_** review and I'll update!**

**EJ's POV**

"So, I'll see you later?" I asked when we arrived at art class.

"Yeah, I would like that," she smiled and gave me a wave before she went in. I had a strange feeling of longing when she left. Suddenly the bell to be in class rang. Damn….

I walked into history class and everyone turned in their seats to stare. Great.

"Well, thank you for gracing us with your presence Mr. Cullen," Mr. Hurst said sarcastically. I just smiled and took my seat next to my sister. She touched my hand.

'_Where were you?'_

I just shook my head meaning I would explain later. She shrugged and tried to pay attention to the lesson even though we knew everything about World War two, I mean our dad did live through it.

All I could concentrate on today was my Ellie. Wait what?

**Ellie's POV (End of the Day)**

The final bell rang and everyone practically raced home. I walked out of the school and I saw EJ. He was leaning up against the wall looking more like a God then a man.

"Hey," I said lamely. He chuckled.

"Hey," he said back. We walked together down the stairs and I saw his family looking at us. Did they not like me or something? Suddenly, I saw Edward Cullen tell them something and they all went back to their previous activities. That's weird.

"So what rings you to Forks?" EJ asked. No one has asked me that although I knew everyone was dying to know. I smiled, the fake one this time.

"My dad wanted a change of scenery. Meet new people. The crime rate in new York finally got too high for him," I answered as honestly as I could. He wanted new hunting grounds and he did want to meet new people to suck the life out of. The crime rise was due to my parents and the depleting wildlife was kind of my fault. I don't want to be a monster.

"New York? Well, Forks must be a giant change for you."

"I adapt quickly," I said as I dismissed it. I either adapt quickly or get a thrashing for drawing to much attention to us. There was no way on God green Earth I was going to tell EJ that though.

We stood awkwardly together for a few seconds before his sister ness came up to us.

"Hi again," she said to me with a smile. I smiled at her.

"Hello, Vanessa. I'm sorry for rushing off earlier; my name is Isabelle but I prefer Ellie," I said while extending my hand for her to shake. She giggled to herself but took my hand. Her hand was the same temperature as mine. That's really…odd. Since I am a human-vampire hybrid my body temperature is higher than humans' because my heart eats faster. She also had a racing pulse. Well she did just run over here.

"So did you drive here? Where did you park?" ness asked looking around for my imaginary car. I smiled awkwardly and a little embarrassed.

"Oh I don't drive. I walked here," I admitted.

"Oh how old are you?"

"Seventeen." That was the story anyway. Truthfully, I was eight.

"Wow, EJ and I are seventeen too. Where do you live; is it close since you walked here?"

"I live on Elkwood," I said trying to remember.

"Elkwood? That's 20 miles from here." EJ said astonished.

"Yeah, I missed the bus and my parents would kill me if I skipped school on the first day," I lied. They would kill me for anything else too.

"Well, would you like a ride home?" Oh no definitely not. Father said no boys. I can't let them take me home. I don't want to go home at all.

"Oh no, I'm fine; I can walk."

"Please we insist," ness said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward her family. They were even more intimidating up close.

"Everyone this is Isabelle," she said looking at a brunette. This must be Isabella. "But, she prefers Ellie. Ellie this is Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward and Rosalie," she explained, pointing to each one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said respectfully.

"We're going to give her a ride home so we'll see you guys later," ness said waving and pulling me toward a silver Volvo. Ness let go of my hand and got in the backseat. EJ politely opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and got in. It smelled just like him and Vanessa. EJ got in the driver side and started the car. It was so quiet I would have thought it didn't start. He backed out the spot and pealed out of the parking lot. The ride was extremely smooth.

"So Ellie I didn't caught your last name," ness said from behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Whitney," I replied. "Isabelle Emilia Whitney."

"Whitney?" Uh.

"Yes," I said wondering why she questioned it. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, EJ and ness were sharing a private conversation with their eyes through the rearview mirror. I thought I saw her mouth 'Whitlock' or something. What did I say?

"So," ness continued, "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Uh, I don't know, read maybe," I said.

"Cool. Do you like to shop?" ness said with excitement. She must really like to shop.

"Oh yes, I love to shop," I answered. If only I was allowed or had the money to do so.

"Yay! I can tell we're going to be great friends," she said with a beaming smile. I wish we could. I just smiled at her.

"So which house is yours?" EJ asked when we turned on Elkwood Ave.

"It's the grey one," I said pointing. "But you can just let me out here. I don't want my parents to see me with you. They are over-protective." He stopped the car and let me. I started to walk but I heard EJ call out to me.

"Ellie?"

"Yes?" I asked through the open window.

"Would you like a ride to school tomorrow?" EJ asked with a smile. I could just melt when he looks at me like that.

"Uh, yeah I would. Thank you," I said checking behind me for my parents. "Can you meet me on the corner?"

"Yes, we can. I'll see you tomorrow," he grinned.

"Bye," I said and walked away. What my parents don't know won't hurt me.

I entered the house and sprinted to my room. My parents were out, possibly hunting. This day is so awesome. I dropped my stuff in my closet and collapsed on my mattress. What was it about EJ Cullen, a boy I just met, that made me feel this way? And what was with the electric current? I mean it wasn't unpleasant but I never felt that way before. I also really want to ask him about his heart beat but that would be extremely rude. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up about EJ though. He was just being nice to the new girl like all the other boys that talked to me today. Perhaps my emotions are false and I just want to love someone and for them to love me to compensate for the lack of it from my parents. I sighed and sat up. I walked across my room and turned on the radio I found and fixed last year.

"_And now for ne-yo," the radio host said. _

_For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

_For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

_My accidental happily  
(Ever after)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me  
(With your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)_

_Who knew that I could be  
(Who knew that I could be)  
So unexpectedly  
(So unexpectedly)  
Undeniably happier  
Sitting with you right here, right here next to me  
Girl, you're the best_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(Said I needed)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
(Said I had no idea)  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)  
(So clear, so clear, I need you always)_

_Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

Wow… I like that song. Abruptly I heard my father call my name.

"Isabelle, come here!" Oh no…. What have I done now? I walked down the stairs to face my father.

"Yes, father?" I asked.

"Who was that boy?" I sucked in a breath in shock.

**Oooh, suspense! Please leave a review! Thanks 3 When I get one review, I'll update. However if no one reviews then I won't update... at all. Don't give up on my story... please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for my guest reviewer! This chapter is for you! :)**

**Ellie's POV**

What boy, sir?" I asked as my heart rate quickened. He narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed a hand full of my hair.

"Oww!" I cried.

"Shut up!" he ordered as he pushed me up against the wall and cracked the blinds for me to see outside. On the sidewalk stood Aaron, the boy from my science class who I was paired with to do a project.

"Him. He knocked on the door and asked for you. Who. Is. He?" my father asked pulling my head toward him and twisting my arm behind my back.

"That's Aaron," I admitted. "We're in science together and we have to do a science project on an endangered species." Father pulled tighter, almost ripping the hair from my skull, and I heard my shoulder pop from the force. "I swear!" Father let me go and pushed me to the ground. I whimpered softly.

"If you know what's best for you, you won't let that happen again," he warned as he went into the living room. Awesome day just turned out awful. I picked myself up off the ground and cradled my left arm as I walked up to my room. Hopefully, this will fully recover before school tomorrow. I finished my homework and pick my outfit for tomorrow out before I brushed my teeth and went to cry myself to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of EJ Cullen. (Stolen from Twilight more or less)

The next morning I felt so refreshed except of course my shoulder which was still throbbing. I dressed and rushed to get outside.

"What's your hurry?" my mother asked as I passed her. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Uh, I just wanted to get a quick hunt in before school, ma'am," I lied.

"Drinking from animals again? You are so disgusting, Isabelle," she said as she went upstairs to my father. I rolled my eyes and closed the door as I left. I readjusted the bag on my shoulder out of nervousness as I walked down the street. Just relax; his sister will be with us, no big deal. I tried to calm myself down.

The sight of the silver Volvo idling at the corner made my heart jump to my throat. I took a deep breath and let it out before I proceeded to the car. I opened the door and smiled at him as I sat.

It was only him in the car.

"Where's ness?" I asked, a bit nervous being alone with him in such a small space.

"She got a ride to school from Jacob," he answered.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Jacob black is an old family friend and her boyfriend," he explained. Oh.

"So it's just going to be me and you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" he asked.

"No," I breathed with a smile. He grinned and pulled away. We sat in a comfortable silence until I spoke.

"So, what is it like to have so many siblings if you don't mind me asking?" I honestly couldn't see how anyone wouldn't love to be around so many people. Then again I am always alone so…

"I don't mind," he said. "Sometimes it can be really cool but others you kinda wish you could be alone and think in peace." Interesting…

"What's it like to be an only child?" he countered.

"Well, since it's only me, my parents focus all of their attention on me and like you said you kinda wish you could be alone and think," I answered as honestly as I could.

"If you could be alone, what would you do?" he questioned.

"Listen to music," I answered instantly. My parents say it is just noise and stupid nonsense.

"That was quick. Why would you listen to music?"

"I don't get to listen to it much. I always wanted to learn to play the piano too," I said as I recalled my early instruction that my father put a stop to.

"Really? The piano?" he asked in a way that I thought I may be missing something.

"Yep."

"You know I know how to play the piano. Maybe, I could teach you, if you'd like," he offered sweetly. He would really do that for me?

"I would really like that," I smiled as EJ smiled back at me.

"After school?" he asked. Oh, father and mother wouldn't like that.

"How about tomorrow?" I proposed instead.

"Sounds good," he agreed. Things got quiet once again.

"Do you mind if I turn on your radio?" I asked as I reached for the dial.

"Go ahead," he said with a slight gesture of his head.

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away__  
__She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days__She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late__  
__He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape"__  
__She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane__  
__And she smiles, oh the way she smiles. _I started to sing along._She's talking to angels,__  
__Counting the stars__  
__Making a wish on a passing car__  
__She's dancing with strangers,__  
__Falling apart__  
__Waiting for Superman to pick her up__  
__In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah__  
__Waiting for Superman__She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse__  
__Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,__  
__This Metropolis__She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late__  
__He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"__  
__She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,__  
__Left without a kiss."__  
__Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah__She's talking to angels,__  
__She's counting the stars__  
__Making a wish on a passing car__  
__She's dancing with strangers,__  
__She's falling apart__  
__Waiting for Superman to pick her up__  
__In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah__  
__She's waiting for Superman...__...to lift her up and take her anywhere__  
__Show her love and flying through the air__  
__Save her now before it's too late tonight__  
__Oh, at the speed of light__  
__And she smiles__She's talking to angels,__  
__She's counting the stars__  
__Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,__  
__She's falling apart__  
__Waiting for Superman to pick her up__  
__In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah__  
__She's waiting for Superman...__...to lift her up and take her anywhere__  
__Show her love, oh, and flying through the air__  
__Save her now before it's too late tonight__  
__She's waiting for Superman_

I gave EJ a smile as the song ended. I hadn't realized we were already at school. He just kept smiling at me.

"What," I asked with a giggle. "Was I that horrible?" He laughed.

"No," he replied, "the exact opposite actually. You're extraordinary." I was too busy blushing to notice him get out and open my door for. I got out and saw his family a few parking spaces over. Edward and Bella smiled at me. I grinned and turned back to EJ.

"Thank you," I said as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No problem," he replied. The bell to go to class rung at that moment and everyone started to move.

"I'll see ya later," I said as I departed rushing away from him and his family for fear I would embarrass myself.

**Remember one review and I'll update :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer Riley! Thank you for helping continue my story! :)**

**Renesmee's POV**

They are so cute! Ellie rushed off before I got a chance to say hi but I guess I'll do that later…

"Having a good morning?" I asked my brother teasingly when he tried to pass me.

"Just about as good as yours," he said with his eyebrows raised and gestured his eyes to Jake who started here today. I looked at my mate and noticed the missed lipstick that was on his face. I wiped it off quickly before my dad saw.

"Thanks bro," I called out to him. He winked before jogging in after Ellie. I love this new EJ; he's much more playful and less uptight.

"Thanks for what?" my daddy asked from behind me. Oooh….

**EJ's POV**

I hurried to catch up to Ellie.

"Hey," I said trying to get her attention. I touched her left arm lightly.

"Ah!" she cried. Oh God.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern. Did I do that?

"Uh yeah I'm fine," she rushed out as she rubbed her arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I questioned. I tried to examine it but she was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

"I must have pulled a muscle moving things around at my house yesterday," she answered without meeting my eye. I could see the flicker of fear in her eyes. Has someone hurt her? I narrowed my eyes.

"So," she said changing the topic, "we should get to class."

"Ellie," I stressed. She sighed.

"EJ, you don't want to do this," she warned. Do what? Help her?

"What does that mean?" I am so confused.

"It means, if you were smart, you'll leave this alone and if you can't then it will be better if we weren't friends." What?!

"What? Ellie what's going on? Why are you doing this?" She can't be doing this….

"I don't want you to get hurt. Please just leave me alone." The last sentence was so low I could hardly hear her.

"Ellie…"

"No, EJ, this was a mistake. I'm sorry," she said before running off to her 1st period.

As I stood there in astonishment, my family surrounded me.

"EJ, are you alright?" mom asked. I just shook my head. Uncle Jasper sent a feeling of calm toward me.

"Yeah, what's wrong little E?" Uncle Emmett questioned. I replayed our conversation in my head.

"She said that?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't like these silent conversations," Emmett complained.

"I'll tell you later," dad dismissed. I couldn't be around them anymore. I just need to think. I pushed the doors open with a little more force than what was necessary as I walked to my car.

**Rosalie's POV (End of day)**

What was with the Edwards and the human girls? All this drama is ridiculous. What's that girl problem anyway? Is she bipolar or something?

I just shook my head and walked around the halls. My science class was blood typing today. I walked past the music room and I heard Ellie speaking to someone on her phone. I looked in the small window at her.

"I'm sorry, father," she said softly. What's going on?

"No, sir." She closed her eyes tightly and put her hand over mouth to stifle her sobbing.

"Understood, sir," she whispered. What is he saying to make her cry like that? Her body shook from her crying. Watching this girl cry made me so angry for some reason. I feel like I should go in, take the phone and tell her father off. I can't do that though. I'm not Ellie's mother. I frowned, knowing I would never get to become anyone's mother.

Stupid emotions. I walked away as quickly as I could. I heard the door to the music room open. I turned and saw Ellie, still crying, exit. She held her stomach and slid down the wall in silence. I can't just leave her like that; everyone will get out of class soon. My heels clacked as I approached her. She looked up at me with red rimmed eyes.

"Ellie," I said softly. She swallowed hard.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Everyone will get out of class soon. If you want, you can sit in my car until you feel better," I offered. She looked at me with amazement.

"I would like that," she agreed. I offered her my hand and she took it as I hoisted her to her feet. Her temperature reminded me of EJ and ness's. I walked her out of the school and unlocked my car and put her in the passenger side.

"Rosalie?" she asked with her hair in front of her face. I brushed it behind her ear and I saw her wide brown eyes looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked softly.

"Will you stay with me?" she whispered, her face hopeful.

"Yes," I answered and went around to the other side of the car. We sat in silence for a while as she cried.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked. She looked at me then at her hands.

"My father… he hates me," she whimpered and smashed her teeth to her bottom lip. Her father hates her? How can any parents not feel anything but love for their child?

"Why?" She just shook her head and cried again. I don't know what possessed me but I leaned over and hugged the human girl and stroked her hair softly.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh. It's alright," I said trying to calm her.

"It is never alright," she replied in a whisper. We didn't speak for a second but just sat there in the silence of the parking lot.

"My father hits me," she breathed. I don't even think she meant for me to hear. She perhaps only said it to admit it to herself.

"Where?" Her father has done pissed me off to no end. He abuses his child!

"Everywhere," she answered in sort raspy breaths, "all the time." I hugged her tighter almost crushing her to my chest. Her mother allowed this?

"What about your mom?"

"She agrees with what my father does," she admitted. "She joins in sometimes." I just shook my head. They don't know how lucky they are to have her. I would never let anyone hurt my child. I couldn't let anyone hurt Ellie.

"So, that's why you broke up with EJ?" I asked. She giggled.

"We weren't going out," she corrected. I let her go and looked her over.

"Could have fooled me," I smiled. She smiled at me too. There is no way this wonderful little girl is going back to her jackass parents. She continued to look at me with her dazzling smile until she thought of something and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked concern. She looked down then back up at me.

"I know what you are," she spoke softly.

"What?" I questioned bewildered, my eyes widening. How?

"You're a vampire; I know."

"How?" How did she find out our secret?!

"Your skin is pale white and ice cold," she started. "You smell like a vampire."

"Smell like a vampire?" I'm so confused. If she can smell me then she is a….

"My parents are vampires. I'm a hyrid… like ness and EJ," she admitted to me. I just sat back in my seat. Wow. This was a lot to take in but thanks to my vampire intellect, I could process it quickly.

I started the car with my vampire speed and peeled out of the parking lot. Ellie's body slammed into her seat in my heist. She hissed in pain.

"Are you ok?" I wondered as I drove.

"I'm fine," she rushed out. "Where are we going?" I looked her up and down and analyzed her face before I answered.

"Home."

**One review and I'll update... well what are you waiting for? The story awaits!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I'm am getting a lot more reviews... Thanks guys! You're awesome!**

**Ellie's POV**

I sat on the couched as Rosalie talked to her adopted father, Carlisle.

"Please just check her over," she said after their discussion of everything I had admitted to her.

"Of course," he said walking over to me. I stood up instantly, folding my hands together. He grinned at me.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle," he greeted.

"I'm Isabelle, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied as I minded my parents' strict rules on respect. He chuckled. He placed his hand on my back and led me to his study.

"I hear you go by Ellie," he corrected. I smiled.

"Yes, sir." He lifted me onto his examination table.

"Please call me Carlisle," he requested.

"Of course… Carlisle," I corrected myself. His gold eyes looked at me before starting his exam. I have never been to a hospital or seen a doctor so I have no idea what he's going to do. It scared me a little when he took my arm. He moved it around and did the same to the left arm. I hissed and pulled it away from him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized genuinely. He took my arm again, lightly this time. He brushed his fingers across my shoulder, hardly touching me at all.

"Ahh!" I screamed. The burning erupted in my shoulder once again as though a torch touched it instead. "Please don't," I cried to Carlisle. He immediately let go of my arm and picked up a stress ball from his desk.

"I'm very sorry," he said with worried eyes. He offered the small object to me. "Squeeze this please." I took it with my left hand and tried to squeeze; it seemed like a simple enough task. However, as I tried, my arm tensed up and I let go and since the pressure ceased so did the ache. I looked up at Carlisle with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said as I tried to pick it up but he had already done it by the time the thought crossed my mind.

"It's alright," he responded and put it on his desk. "Do you feel any tingling or numbness?"

"Yes, especially when it first happened. It hurts for anyone to touch it," I explained.

"Hhm, it seems you have tendon and muscle damage. I suggest you rest your arm so you will have to wear a sling." He ran at vampire speed to his supplies and pulled one out. He came back over at normal pace. He put it on me quickly after he wrapped my arm up.

"Where else are you injured?" I gulped softly. I lifted my shirt with my right hand to produce a bruise that trailed up my side. He examined it as well and decided I would have to lie down often and not over-exert myself. I shook my head at this.

"I can't. My parents won't allow it. I have to be up working if they are home," I explained.

"Perhaps you would like Rosalie to be in here with you," he suggested, not acknowledging my parents at all. and Rosalie appeared at the door.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she stared at the sling on my arm.

"Yes. Everything is fine Rosalie. I was just explaining that Ellie must lie down from time to time," Carlisle responded with a smile. Rosalie moved to my side.

"And I," I argued, which I dared not do with my parents, "was just saying that is an impossibility because my mother and father will not allow that. They will be angry enough that I told you any of this." I could just imagine the ways they could kill me, literally. "They're going to kill me," I whispered sadly.

"No, they will not," Rosalie corrected demandingly. I looked up at her curiously. She turned her attention to Carlisle.

"We can't send her back to those people. I won't allow it."

"It is up to Ellie, what she decides to do," Carlisle said. I have never had a choice. "If she wants to return to her parents, we cannot stop her." Return to them? No!

"No," I pleaded, shaking my head. "I don't want to go back. Please, help me."

"See," Rosalie pointed out. "She doesn't want to go back. Let her stay here with us," Rosalie pleaded. Stay with them? They would actually want me? Is there a chance that they could also love me too, something I have never experience?

"If she wants, we would love for her to join the family," Carlisle said with a smile. Join their family? There is nothing else in the world I would want to happen more!

"Ellie," Rosalie started, "what do say? Do you want to be a Cullen?" (Stolen from Meet the Robinsons) I could just cry; the family I always wanted is within reach and also a life away from Charlene and Ray Whitney.

"If I say yes, how would I fit into the family?" I asked for clarification. Who would replace Charlene and Ray as my parents? Carlisle and his mate? Rosalie and hers? Someone else? How would this affect me and EJ? I realized I didn't know much about the family I was about to join.

"We must all discuss that later, perhaps after you feel comfortable with being a Cullen," Carlisle answered as if he could read my mind.

"However you are a Cullen no matter what you decide later," Rosalie clarified. "So, would you like the join our family?" I smiled which I have been doing a lot lately and leaped off the examination area, hugging Rosalie with my good arm.

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you so much!" I squealed. Rosalie laughed and hugged me tightly, lifting me off my feet but was careful around my sides.

"Welcome to the family, Ellie Cullen," she whispered in my ear.

**Remember**** 1 review & I'll update! Thank you twice for everyone who has!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my reviewer!**

**After school that day**

**EJ's POV**

I drove home in silence, not even bothering to turn on the radio for it reminded me too much of her. That's insane, right? I just met this girl; she should have such a hold on me as she does presently. Right? I shook my head trying to rid my thoughts of her. She didn't want to be friends or anything more; I should respect that.

I pulled up to the house and parked in the garage. Aunt Rosalie's car was already there. Why had she left school early? What was so important?

**Ellie's POV**

I had the pleasure of meeting Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife, who welcomed me warmly to the family after she returned from the grocery store. I had never had human food before and to tell the truth I wasn't missing out on much. Blood is much better than anything I tasted except chocolate. That was amazing!

Rosalie let me wonder around for a while as we awaited the rest of the family to arrive. I started in the kitchen and made my way up to Carlisle's study, his and Esme's room along with many of the other bedrooms.

One of the bedrooms was full of fashion and Civil war artifacts. Another screamed sports and cars with a hint of femininity. The other had books stacked to the ceiling and music everywhere; it was a little overwhelming.

The room beside that one had wolves and Indian things everywhere. When I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. There were wolf pictures, wolf stuffed animals and tribal decoration placed everywhere. Is an obsession like this healthy?

I walked down the hall a ways until I noticed a door at the end I must have over-looked. I twisted the handle and stepped in. My eyes widened.

It was magnificent…. and huge. The walls were an off white with guitars hanging from it. Bay windows swung freely as the wind blew in. I hurried across the soft carpet to shut them. The air felt good; I'm not allowed outside much at home.

There was a shelf of books but not as numerous as the other room. I trailed my fingers across them. This room was really cool; I hope my room will be like this one. Outside I heard vehicles approach. The Cullens were home, my family. I hurried out of the room and shut the door behind me. I could hear them talking however I don't know what was being said.

I felt so nervous. Would they like me to be a part of their family? I took a deep breath. I came down the stairs and everyone looked at me. I lingered near the bottom of the steps. This was really embarrassing. 'God help me to be accepted,' I prayed in my head. Edward smiled at me. I grinned quickly at him.

"We have discussed everything with the family, Ellie," Carlisle informed me. And?

"And," Edward said as if he read my mind, "We would all like to welcome you to the family." I smiled overcome with joy. Really? They wanted me? I looked at each of their faces with a smile until I got to EJ who looked at me sadly. I frowned. The rest of the family noticed our unease.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked looking between the two of us. Did he hate me for what I had said? I was just trying to protect him from my father's rath since he saw him pick me up for school.

"He doesn't hate you," Edward said. How did he….

"I'm a mind reader," he explained. Oh…. Well life with a mind reading would be very interesting.

"You think I hate you?" EJ wondered back on topic. I looked uncomfortably at everyone as they awaited my answer.

"I-I wouldn't fault you if you do, EJ. What I said to you was- was inexcusable. I am so sorry. I w-was just trying to protect you. I'm sorry if I hurt you," I apologized.

"I could never hate you especially for what you said. You have no reason to apologize; it wasn't your fault," he said as he shook his head. I smiled at him warmly. He's perfect. I hear Edward chuckle. Oh, gosh. Stupid mind readers.

"Edward stop reading her mind," Bella said. He just smiled at her.

"Yeah, daddy it's really annoying," Vanessa contributed. Daddy?!

"Daddy? What are you talking about Vanessa?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Well, my name isn't actually Vanessa," she admitted. "It's Renesmee." Renesmee, that's a mouth full but absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, well that's a beautiful name, Renesmee," I said with a smile.

"And Edward and Bella aren't mine and EJ's brother and sister. They're our parents," she explained. Their parents? I eyed the couple curiously. Were all vampire parents like mine? They didn't seem to hate their children. I would think they love them.

"And," she continued, "daddy isn't the only one with a power." What?

"And," she continued once again, "Jacob isn't a vampire. He's a werewolf." Werewolf? This is a lot to take in.

"Ness, don't overwhelm her sweetheart," Bella warned.

"We have a lot of things to discuss with you Ellie," Carlisle said with a smile. I looked at each of their faces. What kind of things? Is there more?

**Sorry for the shortness…. But remember 1 review and I'll update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks reviewers! I'm glad so many of you like my story!**

**Ellie's POV**

"So, just to get this right, Edward, Bella, ness, EJ, Alice and Jasper have powers?"

"Right," Rosalie agreed.

"Edward can read minds?"

"Yes," Edward said.

"Bella can shield mental attacks?"

"Yes, I can," she answered.

"EJ can look into peoples' minds and shield physical attacks?"

"You got it," he said with a laugh.

"Alice can see the future?"

"Psychic says yes," Alice joked. Everyone laughed.

"Jasper is an empath?"

"You're correct, darlin'."

"And ness can show people what she's thinking?"

'Yes, you are correct on all of the above,' she told me through her power. We both laughed.

"Wow, that is amazing," I approved. The family and I have discussed everything from the Volturi to background stories. They're quite amazing people to have gone through so much.

They went along with their normal evening activities as Esme set up a room for me and Rosalie and I talked.

"You can ride to school with Emmett and me if you would like," Rosalie said.

"I would," I answered. Life really turned around for me now that I am away from my parents. I suddenly thought about how my parents would react and how angry they must be that I am not home.

"Oh no," I said, my voice cloaked in dread.

"What is it sweetheart?" Rosalie asked worried. "What's wrong?"

"My mother and father, they will be so angry with me," I explained franticly. I looked up at the clock and it read 9:46. I am so dead. My illusion of being a Cullen must come to an end.

"Don't worry about them, honey," Rose said hugging me. I love it when she hugged me. I felt so safe in her arms. "I will protect you," she promised.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me," I whispered.

"Don't worry about us. We are a family; we protect our family," she whispered back. I hugged her tighter wishing I could have been her and Emmett's child rather than Ray and Charlene's.

"I love you," she whispered to me. I have never heard those words uttered to me before.

"I love you too," I whispered back as tears rolled down my cheeks. In each other's embrace is how Emmett found us when he entered his and Rosalie's room. He noticed my tears.

"What's wrong, munchkin?" he asked as he stroked my hair. I giggled at the name. He sat on the bed with us.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling up at Rosalie. "Everything is fine now." She wiped my tears away and kissed my cheek.

"You should get some sleep," she recommended as she drew back the covers. I settled myself under them and she laid them over me.

"Goodnight, sweetie," she said as if I were her daughter she was tucking into bed.

"Night, beautiful," Emmett said ruffling my hair a little. I smiled at them as they went to the door and shut off the light. I felt a little bad for stealing their room.

"Goodnight," I replied as my eyelids drooped and I fell asleep.

Rosalie's POV

We shut the door as we left. She was so precious! She is everything I want in a child. I hugged Emmett tightly.

"I want her," I told her as we hugged. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Me too," he whispered to me.

"We need to talk to Carlisle about it," I said excitedly as I took his hand and ran to his study. His door was open so we just went in.

"Carlisle?" I asked with a smile.

"Hello, Rosalie, Emmett. What can I do for you," he asked as he set down his book while he sat at his desk.

"We want her, Carlisle," I said immediately. He smiled at me.

"I don't know what you mean."

"We want Ellie. We want her to be our daughter like Edward and Bella have EJ and ness," I explained and tightened my grip on Emmett's hand.

"Are you sure? You've only known her for two days," he tried to reason. I knew he wasn't trying to talk us out of it but was making sure this is what we wanted.

"That's all the time I needed," I said happily.

"Well if you are sure this is what you want congratulation but I'm a little confused. Why are you telling me this? You don't need my permission," Carlisle said with a puzzled expression.

"I know. We just need your help."

"How can I help you?"

"She is afraid of her parents. We need to come up with a way to tell them so they do not hurt her or try to take her back," I explained. I couldn't let them try to take her from me. "I'm afraid they will hurt my baby."

"We won't let them hurt Ellie, Rose," Carlisle reassured.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"If they try to contact her in any way that is when we will tell them she won't be going back to them."

"We have to ensure her safety," I demanded. Those people will not lay another finger on my daughter!

"Of course," Carlisle responded.

"I'd like to say a few words to those bastards," Emmett said through his teeth. I think we all would like to hurt them, even Carlisle who was a pacifist. I placed my hand on Emmett's arm to calm him down; I was plenty angry for the both of us.

"Everything will be alright for Ellie," Carlisle said calmingly. "I'm glad you have finally got the child you have always wanted."

"Thanks, dad," I said as I smiled.

"Have a good evening," he smiled as we left his study. To disrupt the silence of the night I heard a muffled scream.

"AHHH!" That was Ellie!

"Ellie?!" I called as I ran toward the room we left her in.

**Suspense! Again! I know I say 1 review and I'll update but you guys are so awesome at reviewing how about we go with just 3-4 reviews and I'll update. You guys already went through my premade chapters. Awesome! I love it! **

**p.s. tell me what you think about the relationships...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't get 3-4 reviews but I got two and they put me in an awesome mood so this is for you guys!**

**Ellie's POV**

_I knew__ I was dreaming but everything felt so real. Rosalie and Emmett smiled at me as I approached them as I walked through a large open room. _

"_Come on, baby," Rosalie called. _

"_Don't worry, munchkin, take your time; your mom is just impatient," Emmett said with a laugh._

"_Mom?" I asked._

"_I'm right here honey. Come to mommy and daddy, sweetheart," she beckoned. As I got closer, however, their smiling faces morphed into the cruel grins of Ray and Charlene. _

"_Come back to us," Charlene ordered._

"_Do you really think that they want you?" Ray laughed cruelly. _

"_Stop," I ordered and tried to back away._

"_You are nothing but a nuisance, Isabelle," Ray mocked._

"_Nothing but a pest forced upon those that could never love you," Charlene sneered._

"_Stop!" I screamed. Ray was at my side the next moment and pushed me to the ground, my shoulder burned. _

"AHH!" I called out and sat straight up in bed. Rosalie and Emmett rushed in.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked worried as she checked around the room for imaginary intruders.

"What going on?" Emmett asked next. I feel so stupid for worrying them over a dream.

"Nothing I just- I just toss in my sleep and I must of- hit my shoulder," I lied. Rosalie looked into my eyes and could tell I was lying.

"What really happened?" Rosalie asked. I opened my mouth to produce a convincing lie but no words came out.

"I just had a nightmare," I confessed. "It was nothing. I'm so sorry that I disturbed you."

"Don't apologize, Ellie. What was your dream about?" Rosalie questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered. Rosalie frowned.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" I nodded. "Ok, goodnight." They both left as quickly as they had come. Go to sleep; it was just a dream.

The next morning came too soon as I was still tired. However, I got up, got dressed and went down stairs. It was nice of Alice to give me clothes.

"Good morning, Ellie," Esme greeted with a smile. She was in the kitchen preparing some food.

"Good morning, Esme," I replied with a smile and went into the living-room and sat down. Others came down the stairs. First came Alice and Jasper then Bella and Edward who for some reason was shaking his head. The next couple to come down the stairs told me why.

Renesmee on Jacob's back came bounding down the stairs.

"What are you doing, ness?" I had to ask.

"I didn't wanna walk down stairs so I'm riding on Jake's back," she explained with a laugh. Jacob also chuckled and set her down but held her small hand. It was cute.

"Ness being lazy again?" EJ laughed coming down the stairs.

"And proud of it!" ness cheered. I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone smiled at me. What?

"We're glad you're happy," Edward explained.

"Edward," I sighed with a smile.

"Dad, quite reading her mind," EJ said coming to my aid.

"Fine," Edward said kissing Bella on the cheek as they left. Jake and ness left next with Jake's arm across ness' shoulders. Alice dance away as Jasper followed. EJ left next with a wink my way. I giggled to myself. I think I would like us to be more then friends….

"Ready?" Rosalie asked. I smiled as I swung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I breathed as we went to Rose's car. It was really nice. I sat in the back so the couple could sit together. We drove to school in almost complete silence. Half way there however I asked them to turn on the radio. I was always lucky and a song would be playing.

_You shout it out__  
__But I can't hear a word you say__  
__I'm talking loud not saying much__  
__I'm criticized__  
__But all your bullets ricochet__  
__Shoot me down, but I get up__I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose__  
__Fire away, fire away__  
__Ricochet, you take your aim__  
__Fire away, fire away__[Chorus:]__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__[Sia:]__  
__Cut me down__  
__But it's you who'll have further to fall__  
__Ghost town and haunted love__  
__Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones__  
__I'm talking loud not saying much__I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose__  
__Fire away, fire away__  
__Ricochet, you take your aim__  
__Fire away, fire away__[Chorus:]__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__I am titanium__  
__I am titanium__[Sia:]__  
__Stone-hard, machine gun__  
__Firing at the ones who run__  
__Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_[Chorus:]__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__I am titanium_

"Wow, sweetheart, you're really good," Rosalie praised.

"Hell yeah, baby girl, that was awesome," Emmett also praised, giving me a hi-five.

"Thank you," I said while smiling, a little embarrassed by the attention.

We arrive at school shortly after that. We got out and met up with everyone else.

"Hey, EJ," I greeted first confidently.

"Hey," he replied with his crooked smile. He was dazzling me.

"Don't do that," I demanded teasingly.

"What?" he questioned also teasing.

"Stop dazzling me," I laughed.

"I'll get right on that," he said a little cocky. I just rolled my eyes. After a few minutes of idle chatter the school ell rung. All the couples of our family departed.

"May I walk you to class," he asked offering me his hand. I giggled.

"Yes, you may," I said. He took the backpack from my shoulder and carried it for me as I held his hand.

Nothing could possibly ever ruin this moment.

**Who's super cool? Thatx1xchich... lol... I have updated five times today so I'm gonna take a break to refuel and start again tomorrow! I love you guys and your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you reviewers! You are awesome! Sorry for the shortness…**

**Ellie' POV**

I had just finished my dance period with EJ and art class when I had to go outside for science. We were going on a nature walk to observe the birds. I love being outside. I walked mostly by myself through the forest just a few feet from the rest of the group. It was beautiful out here. I wonder if Rosalie will let me go on a hike when I get home. Before I left my 1st period though, I had taken off the sling by permission of Carlisle of course.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur run past me in the trees. I immediately stopped and faced that way. Nothing was there now. I shrugged it off as paranoia; I am ok. I started walking again but I was even farther from the group. On my other side, another blur caught my attention.

Ok, I know I'm not paranoid now. I looked around franticly as the blurs got closer. It wasn't until they stopped running that I could see who it was.

"Thomas?" I asked. Thomas nodded his head as he approached me. "What are you doing here?" I asked the old friend of my fathers.

"It seems you have been quite unruly with your parents, haven't you? Running away after they were so kind to you," he tisked at me. He was very close to me now and he had always made me feel uncomfortable, how he used to undress me with his eyes.

"Get away from me." I tried to sound demanding but it just came out feeble and pleading.

"Now, now Isabelle, your parents taught you better than that," he tisked again. I tried to back away but he was so quick it was like I wasn't moving at all. It wasn't until I was up against a tree trunk that I stopped. He was inches away from me now. His nose trailed my throat and jaw as his hands seized my hips. I put my hands on his arms to push him away.

"Get off of me!" I growled as I tried. He slammed me against the tree.

"Stop that!" he hissed through his teeth. "You are going to make me angry!"

All I could do was glare at him.

"You're also going to get your little pretend family hurt," he warned menacingly.

"You can hurt them," I shot back although I feared for their safety. They cannot get hurt because of me….

"You don't really believe that. Don't lie," he ordered. He released me a second later. "You have four days to return on your own or else." Four days or else what?

"Or else what?" I asked as he stalked away from me into the shadowy forest.

"I'll let you just use your imagination," he laughed as he disappeared.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. It had been years since I saw Thomas. Did my parents want me back so much that they contacted him? He was the type of person that haunts and lurks in your dreams and worsens your nightmares. I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

"Here she is!" Tyler newton called to our teacher. I suppose they were looking for me. The rest of my class came into view as did my teacher.

"Miss Whitney, I would appreciate it if you did not wander away," he scolded as if I were a four year old. Everyone snickered at my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," I whispered with my head hung low. I rejoined the group but kept to myself all the way in the back.

At home

"Come on, Ellie!" ness shouted excitedly even though I was just on the couch.

"Why are you shouting?" I giggled. Alice entered the room at that moment and decided to answer.

"We're going shopping!" I just chuckled as I got up.

"Who?" I asked.

"You, me, Rose and ness," she answered as she danced out of the room. "Hurry up!" Rose entered the next minute with a smile.

"Come on, honey," she said.

"Coming," I replied and she left the room. I frowned at the thought of them getting hurt. I plastered on a smile as I accompanied them to the mall.

**Tell me what you want to happen next! What do you think of Thomas? How can I develop Rose, Emmett and Ellie's relationships?**


	11. Chapter 11

**EJ's POV**

When the girls finally got back from shopping, I hoped it would be my chance to talk to Ellie. She came in almost buried in shopping bags.

"Wow, do you need help?" I asked taking some from her. The other girls walked in empty handed. "You could have helped her," I said with my eyebrows raised.

"We tried," ness said defensively throwing her hands up as to surrender.

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "she wouldn't let us." I turned my attention to Ellie as we walked. She shrugged.

"They were so kind as to take me shopping and buy me things; I should be kind enough to carry the bags," she reasoned. I looked at her with amusement. She was so selfless…

"Where do you want these?" Ellie shouted to our family. Our family, I liked the sound of that. I smiled stupidly.

"Just set them in my room. I'll sort them and put them away!" Alice called as she ran off, probably to find uncle Jasper.

We walked side by side through the spacious hallway as we stole glances at each other like fifth graders and their crush. It was truly ridiculous. We had the minds of adults but the emotions of teens and eight year olds; it was so confusing at times. We finally made it to Alice's room though and dropped the bags on the floor next to her bed. Ellie looked at me with a shy smile.

"So, thank you for helping me, EJ. You didn't have to do that," she said moving a hair that kept falling in her face.

"It was no problem," I replied nonchalantly.

She moved the hair again just have it fall right back into its place. She looked around as we stood in an awkward silence. Finally after she messed with it a couple times, I stepped towards her and slid the estranged hair behind her ear. As I did this, however, my fingertips slid across her cheek. You could literally say it was like electric flew from my fingertips. She reacted immediately.

She stepped closer as well so that we were only an inch apart and my hand trailed her jaw line. I cupped her face in my hands and I leaned in closer. She sort of stretched onto her tip-toes so she was even closer to me as well. She maneuvered her arms so that they were draped over my shoulders. I could feel her breath on my face as we moved in closer, our lips brushing up against each other's.

"What's going on here?" Emmett demanded with Alice at his side and Jasper and Rosalie to the other. Ellie broke away from me immediately, her face flushing with embarrassment. She looked at me quickly then back at them.

"Uh, we were just, uh…" She scattered for an explanation. She blinked a few times rapidly and bolted from the room, running to her room that was just down the hall. We all heard her door shut softly. I sighed, a little annoyed at my aunts and uncles for the interruption.

I just glared at them as they looked at me innocently.

**Ellie's POV**

I shut my door softly and flung myself on my bed with my hands covering my red face. That was so embarrassing! They had to walk in at that moment? Wow….

I was strangely pleased they had interrupted us. I can get close to him now, not with Thomas lurking around. He would use anyone he could to hurt me. Before he wasn't so ad since, until now, I didn't have anyone to care about to get hurt. I took a deep breath through my nose and removed my hands from my face. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.

I got up and looked into my full length mirror and pulled my shirt up to reveal the gauze that was wrapped around my ribs. I removed them slowly and just stared as the ugly yellow and odd colored marks were uncovered. I remembered every injury that Thomas had ever inflicted on me. These reminded me of the last day I saw him.

"_Isabelle?" he called from outside my door. I gasped and moved away from it._

"_Y-yes?" I called back._

"_Let me in!" he ordered as he banged his fist on the door. I jumped in surprise. I knew better then to ignore a direct order. I unlocked the door and he waltzed in._

"_Why did you lock the door on me, babe?" he asked in a hiss. I don't think he ever talked to me with kindness. Ever…._

"_I- I need to undress to change," I explained moving away from him. He caught my arm and pulled me back to him._

"_That's fine with me," he laughed. Disgusting…. I ripped my hand away from him, angry at his dirty thoughts of me like I was some dirty prostitute._

"_Don't touch me again," I said narrowing my eyes. His eyes darkened. I realized too late my mistake._

_After the thrashing, he pinned me under him as he ripped my shirt off my body._

"_Stop!" I screamed as loudly as I could. He covered my mouth with his nasty hand and used the other to pound viciously into my side, breaking my ribs. I kept screaming although it was muffled. My father appeared at my door. Tears leaked from my eyes as I thought he was here to save me._

"_Thomas, get off of her. You did not ask my permission," he said uncaringly. Thomas did as he was instructed and with his weight off of me, I rolled off the side of my bed he had thrown me on._

"_Ahh!" I screamed as I hit the ground._

"_Shut up!" Father ordered and directed his attention to Thomas._

"_I must be going now anyway. Teach your daughter not to jump people when they walk in a room," Thomas said as he left in a hurry. Was he insinuating I came on to him?!_

"_You filthy whore!" my father yelled as he grabbed me by my hair._

"_No, father, it's not true!" I pleaded. He slammed me against my window, shattering it and reaking the wall around it._

"_Silence, you little slut! I'll teach you to embarrass me!"_

I shook my head free of the memory. I knew only one thing. They can't get hurt over me.

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I got 4 this chapter... That's awesome! What should happen? What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love it when you guys are specific! Thanks Riley for the idea for the chapter! I thought about that idea before but I couldn't find a way to write it. I love all of you guys!**

**Ellie's POV**

I rewrapped my ribs with new gauze and put on a silkier shirt, one that Alice just bought me. I went down stairs with my stress ball to work out my muscles so they don't get weak as Carlisle instructed. I felt a little awkward having to do this but I got to do what I got to do and it kinda felt weird when I used my left arm but grandpa Carlisle said that was normal.

Edward looked at me and smiled. I smiled back a little embarrassed as he read my thoughts. I don't know if I will ever get use to that. Renesmee told me once that he tried not to read minds to much to give us our privacy... Bull... Edward chuckled.

'Sorry,' he mouthed toward me and returned to playing the piano with Ness. I rolled my eyes and started my exercises again. After a while of sitting though I walked around as I continued the annoying mandatory routine.

Soon I was lost in thought and I started walking more like a zombie then a vampire hybrid. Soon ness grew bored also, being a master pianist and all.

"Jake?" she asked sweetly. Even being new to the family, I could tell she wanted something.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Will you play with me?" Play with her?

"What do you want to play?" Jake asked, amusingly. She thought for a half a second.

"I want to play hide and seek tag!" she realized and jumped up from the piano seat. "I want everyone to play!" The Cullen family looked around with mutual amusement.

"Ness, we're mentally eighteen and you want to play hide and seek?" EJ asked.

"We also have the minds of eight year olds sometimes too… and it's hide and seek tag," she corrected. He rolled his eyes at her correction.

"If you want to play tag you can play tag, sweetheart," grandma Esme said with a reassuring smile.

"See?" ness said. "Please play with me Jake?" she pleaded. He laughed.

"All right Nessie," he agreed. Everyone else nodded in agreement as well.

"Yay!" she squealed. "You're going to play too, Ellie," she demanded of me and pulled me outside. Since ness decided we were playing with teams, it was boys against girls.

"Boys seek first!" ness screamed as she ran away. "Close your eyes!" All the boys obeyed. The girls ran off as I stood there wondering what to do. I had never played before. Rosalie suddenly reappeared at my side.

"You're supposed to hide and if they find you don't let them touch you or you lose," she explained and took my hand. She pulled me onto her back and we hid in a cave in the woods a ways.

"How are we supposed to hide from them when they can use their powers?" I whispered as I crouched down. The cave wasn't very spacious.

"We just have to be smarter than them," Rosalie whispered back also crouching. I giggled to myself as Rosalie smiled at me kinda strange… sorta parental, mother like?

I guess we weren't very good at hiding because a second later we heard Emmett and EJ approaching so… we bolted. Rosalie ran one direction, right past EJ who was looking to catch me but saw Emmett was closer to me. He ran after Rosalie as Emmett trailed me.

I jumped over a large rock as I sprinted and landed on the other side like a ninja. Emmett over shot his landing and landed a few yard away. I straighten up and laughed before backtracking. I thought I was super awesome for like two second before Emmett scooped me up like I was a hyper toddler and slung me over his shoulder. It hurt a little but it wasn't unbearable.

"Aww, man!" I groaned. I swayed as he walked with me like that.

"Caught you, munchkin," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know," I laughed at his obvious statement. "Can you set me down now?"

"Nope," he answered trying to sound serious but I could tell he was also trying hard not to laugh.

"Emmett," I heard Rosalie say, playfully stern. "Put our daughter down." Their daughter? I smiled foolishly at that.

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett said and saluted her with his free hand then set me on my feet. We were close to the house again. Rosalie hugged me quickly.

"Great try, honey," she praised.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Are your ribs and arm alright?" she asked, now with concern. I nodded my head with a smile. "Ok."

We walked back and everyone was awaiting our return to start a new round.

"That was a fast round," ness laughed. "Ok now we girls will seek you guys."

"Although you cheated," Bella said giving a pointed look to Edward. He just snickered and gave her a crooked smile that reminded me of EJ. I know where he gets it now.

"When does the game end exactly?" I wondered aloud. I felt Emmett place his hand on my ack and rued it softy. I could get used to Rosalie and Emmett as my parents.

"Whenever we want as long as it's between rounds," EJ explained.

"Then I guess your little game is over," a hateful voice hissed from behind me. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around slowly and there they stood.

"Father?" I asked although I felt like all the air in my lungs just got vacuumed out. I heard the Cullen hiss and growl as they stood closer to me, creating a protective semi-circle.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a small voice.

"We have come to take you home…"

**Dun Dun Dun! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter- Riley, Tori, and Sibuna- you're awesome! This chapter is for you guys!**

**Ellie's POV**

"What?" I asked as the shock of their unwelcomed arrival sank in.

"You heard me girl," father said harshly. I cringed at his tone.

"You're not taking her," Rosalie said angrily, her eyes narrowing and burning with rage.

"Who are you to decide that?" my mother mocked. "I'm her mother, not you." Everyone could tell this hurt and angered Rose further.

"Like you have the right to call yourself that," Rosalie hissed. It was kind of scary to see her mad. It was the first time she has gotten angry around me.

Mother glared at Rosalie and Father stepped forward.

"This is a family matter. I suggest you leave this just between us and Isabelle," he said with his voice laced in warning. None of the Cullens moved. The hostility was thick in the air, almost choking.

"Go to hell, bitch," Emmett growled. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, I would have laughed at Emmett's challenge of my father's masculinity. I just looked around with panicked eyes. God, please don't let them get hurt. They don't know of…..

"Come with us, Isabelle," mother demanded, with her attention pointed at me again, "before you get them hurt." I could tell the Cullens were confused even though they did not relax their positions.

"Why are you here? Thomas said I had four days?" I tried to distract them and it only seemed to piss them off that I was talking.

"We are no longer giving you that option," father growled. "We are not going to bargain with our property." Their property? They only view me as property?

"Property?!" Rosalie snarled.

"We created her. We own her," mother clarified in a hiss. The Cullen family growled, even Carlisle and Esme I believe.

"Last chance," father warned me as he gestured to mother who twitched her hand.

My father was very sexist. Most wonder why a sexist man has a wife if he thinks woman are useless. In a twisted way I think my parents love each other. In her human life my mother was a heart breaker and since when one carries their most prominent trait with them to the vampire existence, my mother does just that literally. She can crush a beating heart from the inside until the human is dead. For some reason, my heart is protected from her gifts for which I am thankful for. No mental shield can block it for it is really happening inside the body and a physical shield can't either for she doesn't have to touch the person. I don't know if anyone could stop her.

"Don't hurt them," I pleaded. All but Edward, who looked at his children with fear for their lives, stared at me like I was crazy.

"That is up to you, Isabelle. I wouldn't think you want them to die," mother teased cruelly. Tears leaked from my eyes as I knew I had to go with them to keep them safe.

"Ellie don't," my would-have-been uncle Edward pleaded. I sniffled and dropped my head as I started the walk to my death. Rosalie reached out and caught my arm.

"Ellie?" she asked with despair and confusion. What could I say to her? I just tore my arm from her grip and joined my birth parents a few feet away.

"You have made the right choice for once in your life," mother insulted with a sweet voice that just made me want to puke. I faced the Cullen, slowly looking at each face. I stopped at EJ's who had, dare I say, the saddest expression of the group.

"I'm sorry," I said lowly. "I'm so, so, very sorry." I cried a little at the farewell. Life wasn't supposed to be this way. Happiness cannot just last two days, can it?

Father punched me as hard as he could at my show of weakness.

I dropped to the ground and screamed. I could feel the bruise forming. I knew that was nothing compared to what was coming. Piercing snarls, growls and hisses erupted from the Cullen side. I held up a hand to stop any one from attacking.

"Get up, bitch," father ordered. "We are leaving." I stood as commanded.

"You are never to see these people again," mother added. They started to walk away and I rootically followed.

'You are never to see these people again," mothers voice echoed in my head. I cannot leave, not without doing on final thing. I ran back as fast as I could even though we had not left the Cullen's sight yet. I can't die without knowing how it feels.

I smacked right into EJ and through my arms around his neck. Mother and father hissed dangerously.

I kissed him.

I crushed my mouth to his. I could feel his confusion in his body language but I pressed against him harder until EJ realized what was going on and held me by the hips. Our mouths moved in sync with one anothers. I could feel EJ's sweet breath on my face. I didn't want to stop this kiss. It could be documentes as the most passionate, sweetest, and greatest kiss anyone had ever experienced. But I had to stop. I released him and pulled away from the best thing that ever happened to me.

"I love you," I said strongly and sprinted into the woods with my furious parents in pursuit.

I'll always love you EJ Cullen…..

**Well…. That was interesting. Tell me what you think and Please review! Your guys' reviews make my day and Riley- yours are so funny to me. I love them!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all who review! You guys are super cool!**

**EJ's POV**

After the best kiss, well ever, she disappeared. How was I suppose to live without her?

"Carlisle, we have to do something," Aunt Rosalie half screamed, half cried. Grandpa's face was full of shock; he just looked at us.

"There has to be something that we can do," Renesmee pleaded. We were all at a loss for what to do. It wasn't like they grabbed her and ran; she left with them willingly. If we took her however that would be kidnapping. I just don't understand why she would want to go with them. I mean they _abuse_ her and yet she went with them.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do..." Grandpa said sadly. We have lost a Cullen... just as she had arrived.

**Ellie's POV**

I ran straight home and sprinted to my room. I bolted the door although I knew it was pointless.

"Isabelle!" I heard my father yell as my 'family' arrived home. I wasn't going to answer; they have pissed me off! They took the one thing I have ever wanted. They ruined everything by coming for me. Why would they even come? They hate me, don't they? I could hear them coming up the stairs.

I crossed my arms and stood in the middle of my room, waiting for them. I don't know where this burst of confidence came from but they have upset me. Perhaps the confidence came from my first kiss.

One of them banged on the door, splitting the wood. I jumped a little but didn't back down.

"Isabelle!" father screamed. I glared at the as he broke the door, splinters littering the carpet.

"My name is Ellie," I growled. My parents looked at me with shock then total fury.

"You think you can speak to us like this?" mother hissed and back handed me. I whipped my head around to stare them down again.

"You are going to wish you were never born when I'm through with you," father warned through his teeth.

"I already do," I admitted. Then, they advanced on me.

I must have passed out for I woke up in a large puddle of my own blood. Everything is so cold, the floor, my body. My head was spinning and I felt so weak, I wouldn't even think straight. I tried to move my arms and legs however unexpectedly I heard the rustling of steal. I looked down to my feet and saw chains on my ankle that were also chained to the cement walls. Where was I? My parents don't have a basement.

I also noticed I was in short shorts and a white tank top. I didn't have these clothes on before...

"Well, hello there, sleeping beauty," a slimy voice greeted from the bottom of the stairs. It can't be...

"Thomas."

"That's right, baby," he smiled. "I thought maybe your parents might have killed you. You've been out for days." Days?

"Why am I here?" my dry voice croaked.

"You're parents certainly didn't want you after your little escape. So, I offered to take you off their hands permanently." What! no!

"If they didn't want we, why didn't they just leave me with the Cullen!"

"Would that have made you happy?" he asked.

"Yes!" I cried.

"That's why," he explained. They just want me miserable.

"What have I ever done to them to hate me so much?!"

"From the moment you were conceived," he hissed in my face when he sprinted over, "you have caused them grief. You almost killed your mother and you wonder why they hate you?" I looked him dead in the eyes and said something that never before crossed my lips.

"It. wasn't. my. fault." I stressed slowly. He backed up with a amused expression.

"It seems your time with the Cullens has taught you to be disrespectful. I guess we'll have to fix that," he smiled as he left the basement and slammed the door. I was left alone in this dark hole. I couldn't see anything yet I spotted a little, red dot in the corner. Was he video taping me?

I moved out of the puddle of blood and fumbled around for something to clean myself off with. I felt some cloth and it was really silky but also it was shredded. It felt so familiar... Then it hit me. These were the clothes that Alice and Rosalie had bought me. That bastard.

Go to hell, Thomas... My love will come for me... just as soon as I find a way to contact him.

**Hope you all are enjoying the story! Love the plot twist? Hate it? Want to la-push it off a cliff? Let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. Just so no one is confused, Ellie's parents hurt her along with Thomas but Ellie was so confused from the loss of blood she doesn't remember the second beating too well. Awesome questions guys keep up the good work.**

**Ellie's POV**

I really, really hate the dark. It never bothered me before but Thomas has left me in the dark for a long time now. All I can see is that stupid red dot…

Maybe if I could get a little light, I can take the parts out of the camera to make something I could use to contact….. No, I'm not that good with electronics. How am I even supposed to do that?

Focus….

Suddenly, I heard the door creek open and light shined in. This place was relatively empty save the camera, shredded clothes, and my chains.

"Isabelle…" Thomas taunted as he walked slowly down the stairs. I backed up instantly, my chains raddling as I did so. "I've missed you, babe." I just looked at him.

He was very close to me now.

"Come here," he ordered in a whisper and knelt down on the cold concrete.

I shook my head fast and tried to crawl away. I knew what he was going to do… Thomas grabbed my chain with one hand and yanked me back harshly. My knees scrapped the ground. When I was close enough, he seized my torso in one arm and picked me up. I fought with all I had to get away so he threw me to the ground. I hit my side and rolled over to my back so I could try to breath.

"You used to be trained better," he tisked as he got on top of me. This made it harder for me to breath.

"Since I belong to you now," I started to distract him, he smiled at that. "Mother and Father don't care about me and won't go after the Cullens?"

"They won't," he agreed and tried to kiss me. I turned my head and he kissed my cheek instead. That was all I needed to know…

I reached down and got a hold of the chain around my ankle. I wrapped it around my neck and began to pull. It was choking me and I could feel myself beginning to die. Thomas looked at me with wide eyes. He tried to pull my hand away but I wouldn't let go. Out of desperation to keep me alive, he broke the chain that was strangling me. I had thought about killing myself before but could never do it. I breathed in deeply and brought my knee up into his crotch. Even vampire men felt that kind of pain.

He fell over in agony, holding his man parts. I picked up the chain that was still connected to me and ran up the stairs with bare feet. I sprinted out of the hell house and darted into the woods.

I'm coming my love…..

**So sorry for the shortness but I might update later…. What did you think? Please review…..**

**BTW:**** This story will end in two chapters so how do you want me to write the two chapters? Ellie getting back to EJ? More love scenes? Family scenes? Tell me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially those who review every chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**Ness's POV**

EJ sat on the back porch, his back arched and his face in his hands. He has been like that since Ellie left. None of us had been too cheery since she left either so we couldn't really fault him for his depressed mood. I couldn't even imagine how I would feel if I lost the only one for me, my mate, my Jacob. I held onto my Jake tight. I feel as though I should do something, should comfort him in some way but what could I say to someone who feels they have lost everything?

**Rosalie's POV**

My Ellie is gone. My child is gone…. Was this just some cruel joke? I get turned into a vampire so I am unable to produce children and now I lose the little girl that could have been mine? I've heard the expression 'Life is unfair' but truthfully the saying should go "Life is a heartless bitch who wants to take away or ruin everything you have ever truly wanted.'

My sweet little Ellie, please, come back to us…..

**Emmett's POV**

I have never seen Rose like this before. I mean I know she has always wanted a child and has been sad that she can't have one but she is just so…. depressed now, so unresponsive.

I had never seen her as happy as when she decided she wanted Ellie. She was even happier then she was when EJ and ness were born because Ellie was ours. She loves EJ and ness but it was nothing compared to how much she loved Ellie. I guess it is that bond between mother and child. I'm sure Bella feels the same way with her kids. I know everyone thinks I agreed to be Ellie's dad because Rosalie wanted her but really I wanted her too. She was my little girl….

I could hear Rose crying from in our room. I opened the door and shut it quickly; she just looked up at me with red rimmed eyes since we can't cry. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back as she continued to sob.

"I miss her, Em-Emmett," she wailed harder.

"I know," I said back. "I miss her too…"

**EJ's POV**

She's gone… She's gone… She's gone… She was all I could think about. I think someone just asked if I wanted to go hunting. What's the point?

I could still here Ellie saying 'I love you.' I could still feel her lips on mine. I should have held onto her tighter; I should have done something, anything. I could even still hear her say my name.

EJ, EJ, EJ.

"EJ?" I looked up and saw mom looking at me with sympathy and concern. I dropped my eyes again. I was lucky enough to hear her, usually, I just tune everything out.

"I know you're hurting right now, sweetie," mom said sitting next to me. I said nothing.

"I'm so sorry and I know it doesn't mean much I know how you feel. You're hurting and confused…" She looked away for a moment as if she was reliving her own pain. "Everything will work out, sweetheart." She pulled me closer to her and gave me a sideways hug. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered. I fought the wave of sadness that came from that simple phrase. I closed my eyes and tried to block everything out. Ellie had said that to me.

"I love you too, mom," I said in a tight voice with my eyes still closed. I felt her kiss my head and leave. I like being alone anyway. I listened to the quiet forest that surrounded our house. The birds were chirping, wind was blowing and chains were raddling.

Chains were raddling? They stopped all of a sudden very close to me. My eyes flew open to a horrible yet wonderful sight.

Ellie stood in a white blood stained shirt with short shorts and a chain attached to her ankle, her hair was matted a little and she was out of breath but she was smiling.

"Ellie?!" I asked with surprise and I stood up immediately. The rest of the family joined us within a second.

"Ellie?" Rosalie voiced. Ellie just smiled at us all. She ran at me the next minute and leaped into my arms. She put her arms around my neck and soed happily. I twirled her around. I set her on her feet but held onto her with all my might. She stared straight in my face and leaned in as I did and we kissed. Oh, my God, my Ellie is back!

"I love you EJ," she exclaimed as she squeezed me tightly.

"And I love you," I said hugging her back. It felt like an eternity before we finally released each other. Ellie looked around at our family and ran to Rosalie and Emmett, her chain dragging behind her. Aunt Rose engulfed her in a hug and Uncle Emmett wrapped his massive arms around them both. Aunt Rosalie was vampire crying.

"Don't ever leave again," Aunt Rosalie cried. Ellie nodded her head as she cried.

"I promise, never again. I'm so sorry." Uncle Emmett bent down and ripped the chain off Ellie's ankle and tossed it. It landed near Renesmee who looked at it with disgust and kicked it. Grandpa picked it up after it being tossed around and crushed it into dust clearly angry that it was placed on his granddaughter. Ellie was soon passed around to everyone to hug. I finally got her back after uncle Jasper's turn.

"We should get you inside and cleaned up," grandma suggested to her and we all filled inside.

**Ellie's POV**

EJ has hardly let me go since I returned… which I don't mind what so ever. I loved how I felt when he touched me, just like when Rosalie or Emmett was holding me, I felt safe.

After my shower and I were cleaned, I delved into my tale. I told them why I had left, I told them how I left to protect them and how my parents had given me away to Thomas. EJ growled loudly as I told him who he was and what he tried to do to me.

"I'll kill him," he hissed. I placed my hand in his to try to calm him.

"I'm fine. See? I'm alive, I'm here and unharmed," I said looking into his face.

"Unharmed?" Rosalie asked her voice raising a little. I looked down; I knew that was the wrong thing for me to say.

"Well, mostly unharmed," I revised. She just shook her head and hugged me again, distraught that what happened to her almost happened to me. I shuttered at the thought.

"We will never let them hurt you again, sweetheart," Emmett promised and hugged me as well.

Finally I was home….

"Isabelle!" I heard Thomas yell from outside. We all sprinted outside to see Thomas, Charlene and Rey standing in the yard. Thomas was very, very, _very_ angry. He pointed a finger at me.

"You. Are. Coming. With. Me."

Oh, God.

**The next chapter will e the last (cries uncontrollably) Thank you every who has Reviewed (again), Favorited and Alerted this story. You guys make my week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided there will be a sequel but you guys have to give me ideas about what it'll be about. Thanks Reviewers!**

**Ellie's POV**

I just stared wide eyed at them. Really? I escape hell just for the demons to seek me out again….

"Like hell, you bastard," Rosalie snarled. Everyone took a defensive stance.

"This is no concern of yours, bitch," father sneered. Everyone growled. I glared at him and hissed. They looked at me with a little surprise.

"We've been here before haven't we, Isabelle?" Mother hissed. "Yet you will put your precious 'family' in danger." That took me back for a second. I looked at each of them and they gave me a reassuring nod.

"They're… we're not scared of you," I said strongly.

"Whatever you say," mother sneered and raised her hand and began to squeeze. Renesmee screamed and grabbed at her chest. Jacob growled and stepped forward to phase; mother directed her attention to Jacob and he collapsed in pain gripping at his heart as well.

"Stop!" I screamed. She was killing them! EJ, seeing his sister and future brother-in-law in pain, ran at mother. She did the same too him. It was like time had slowed down as I watched my mother suck the life out of my friends and the love of my existence.

"No!" I screamed as fury burned in my eyes. Suddenly, a shield engulfed them and the pain ceased but they still laid on the ground. I gasped. I was doing this…. I was a shield.

My parents backed up in fear for no one had thwarted mother's power before. I smiled at their discomfort. No one will hurt my family. I looked at their lifeless bodies still on the ground and the pain of loss coursed through me. I balled my hands into fists and shot away from my family sprinting at the demons that had made my life a living hell. They did not expect me of all people to attack so I got one hit in. I punched Thomas right in his disgusting mouth. I wanted to kick him in the crotch again but father gripped my throat and took me off my feet.

"Mommy! Daddy! Please!" I egged as I held onto the hand that was choking me.

"Don't call us that!" Mother yelled with disgust.

"You have this coming to you!" father shouted in anger. I looked at them although my eyes were starting to roll.

"I. Was-n't. Talking. To. You," I got out with the little oxygen I had. They narrowed their eyes in confusion.

Dad and Mom ran into action. Mommy took mother y the hair and punched her in the face. I thought it was quite funny. Father dropped me so he could fight off dad. My aunts, uncle, and grandparents took off to help.

I hit the ground hard and gasped, trying to catch my breath.

Mother, father and Thomas were no match for my family; they were dead in minutes. Thomas was last to die however. He died in agony as daddy crushed his knees into his private parts. Thomas screamed like a little girl before his head was detached from the rest of the body. I say he deserved it.

The fire lazed as their body parts were thrown into it. Mommy and daddy rushed to check on me. They both crushed me in a hug;

"I love you mommy," I whispered as she hugged me. I moved on to daddy. "I love you daddy."

"We love you too, sweetie," mommy said. They let me go and I say ness get up from the ground using Jake to support her. They were alive!

I sprinted to them and hugged them.

"I'm so happy you are alive."

"So am I, cuz," she smiled back at me. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward were next to hug her. I looked for EJ to get up next but he didn't.

"EJ?" I worried as I raced to him and knelt next to him. He didn't move or respond. I put my hand over my mouth as I wailed.

"No! EJ, please wake up… I need you. Please, EJ. Please wake up," I cried as I rested my head on his chest. His heart was no longer beating….

"Ahh!" I screamed angrily. I cried hysterically as we laid on the grass; the rest of the family mourning our loss as well.

"I-I n-never wanted anyone to get hurt, especially n-not y-you," I cried and pulled myself up off his chest, my hand over his still heart.

"Ellie…" Mom said softly. I shook my head. I didn't want to listen right now. I laid my head in the crook of his neck with my hand still over his heart.

"Please, EJ, please wake up," I whimpered. "I don't want to live without you… I love you to no end." I could hear the others cry at my announcement. I closed my eyes and sang the first song that came to my mind.

My love, leave yourself behind,

Beat inside me, leave you blind.

My love, you have found peace.

You were searching for relief.

You gave it all,

Gave into the call.

You took a chance and

You took a fall for us.

You came thoughtfully,

Loved me faithfully

You taught me honor,

You did it for me.

Today you will sleep away

You will wait for me, my love

Now I am strong (now I am strong)

You gave me all

You gave all you had, and now I am whole.

My love, leave yourself behind

Beat inside me, leave you blind.

My love, look what you can do.

I am mending, I'll be with you.

You took my hand, added a plan,

You gave me your heart.

I asked you to dance with me.

You loved honestly,

Gave what you could release.

Ah oh.

I know in peace you'll go.

I hope relief is yours.

Now I am strong (now I am strong).

You gave me all.

You gave all you had, and now I am whole.

My love beat inside me

My love

My love, leave yourself behind,

Beat inside me, I'll be with you.

Oh oh

Du du du oh

"You are my everything," I whispered and felt warmth coming from inside me. I heard everyone gasp. I opened my eyes as my sense of hearing tried to deceive me. I heard a heart.

"And you are mine, my love," EJ's said. I sat up with my eyes wide with shock. How…

"EJ?" He chuckled and his chest rumbled. He opened his eyes and smiled, showing his perfect teeth. He sat up.

"You saved me," he whispered and helped me up off the ground. I shook my head as we held hands.

"No, I didn't. I mean at least I don't know how I did," I tried to clarify.

"You're gifted," grandpa explained. We looked at our family.

"I am?" Wow… They smiled.

"Your hand kind of… glowed and EJ's heart started again," Aunt Alice explained.

"Your gift must be centered on hearts. Your heart was unaffected by Charlene's power and you stop her when she was killing us," ness guessed.

"You made EJ's heart start again," Edward continued.

"Wow," I whispered astonished. EJ's hand moved to cup my face.

"You truly do control my heart for it will always be yours," he said sweetly and kissed me passionately.

**The End…..**


End file.
